


Heat

by wartransmission



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sub!Dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes the assurance of “yes, one of us will wear a condom” and “I have a sword on me” before Dirk’s brother lets him go. That is to say, Dave easily trusts him not to misuse the private jet when he asks to borrow it in order to visit Jake.</p><p> </p><p>Which is a good thing, considering how this is the first time he’s 'legally' borrowed the thing without having to borrow one of his brother’s pilots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

It takes the assurance of “yes, one of us will wear a condom” and “I have a sword on me” before Dirk’s brother lets him go. That is to say, Dave easily trusts him not to misuse the private jet when he asks to borrow it in order to visit Jake.

 

Which is a good thing, considering how this is the first time he’s _legally_ borrowed the thing without having to borrow one of his brother’s pilots.

 

He’s already learned how to fly the thing after years of research and practice on a virtual game, as well as that one time he unintentionally broke the jet and had to repair it on his own because his brother was kind enough to let him “have at it.” If he were any other person who disliked technical work, it’d be called child abuse. But clearly, his brother knows better.

That, or he had intended for it to be punishment- which wasn’t much of a good idea, really. Dirk adored ripping things apart and putting them together again.

 

(It also applies to certain other things.)

 

He’s half worn out when he lands the jet in a clearing that Jake had notified him about, his eyes wide open but body feeling weary as he takes a moment in the cockpit to breathe. Jake is already rushing out to the clearing when he turns his head up, and he smiles. Yeah, alright, the exhaustion is pretty worth it. And it’s not like he hasn’t stayed up at a longer length of time for one of his projects.

 

He leaves the cockpit after a moment of chuckling at a waving Jake, taking up his duffel bag and settling it on his shoulder as he heads for the exit. Jake is waiting for him when he opens the hatch and closes it behind him, arms outstretched as though waiting to catch him- which is a highly ludicrous idea, but that doesn’t stop him from feeling giddy about it. “Catch!” He says, throwing his bag in Jake’s direction, laughing when Jake grunts at the sudden weight of the thing. He does his own sort of magic when he flashsteps down to the ground, hiding his amusement when Jake stumbles with his bag in surprise. “Keep up, English,” he teases.

 

“I resent the implication of being a lollygagger, Strider,” Jake sniffs, before slinging the strap of the duffel bag over his shoulder. “It’s hardly level ground when you’ve been training far longer than I have been- and with a humdinger of a brother too!”

 

“Yes, alright, let’s save this argument for a later time,” Dirk says, shoulder bumping with Jake’s as they start to head off to his home. “Embarrassingly enough, the travel took a load out of me.” He heaves in a breath, smiling weakly when Jake furrows his brows at him in concern. “We’ll have to delay the fisticuffs for another time, it seems.”

 

“Oh? That’s a shame- ah!” Jake’s frown turns into a grin without so much of a transition, his free arm looping around Dirk’s as he starts heading off towards the mountain (or could it be a dormant volcano?) which was, thankfully, near to the clearing. The hike was surely long, true, but it was better off to have an easy start. Although he still doesn’t know the purpose for heading to the mountain. “I’ve found something worthy of note during one of my hikes, which I think will help with your enervation. Hot springs!” Ah. That explains it.

 

“I assume you’ve tested it for safety, then?” He asks, letting Jake pull him along into the forest. “Too much thermal energy can fry us both, after all.”

 

“Of course I’ve tested the waters! I wouldn’t have suggested going there if it weren’t a possible anodyne,” Jake huffs, before slowly lowering his hand down until he has it clasped around Dirk’s. “I wouldn’t deliberately endanger my boyfriend.”

 

Dirk has to cough to hide the smile on his face, to which Jake looks back at him with a raised eyebrow. “I’m fine, still just a bit tired. How far up is it?” He asks, turning his gaze up to the mountain.

 

“Oh, it’s not that far up. It’s just around the base, so you won’t have to spend all of your energy journeying there. You’ll be alright, you think? Or should I carry you?” Jake asks innocently, which would be all fine and dandy if he weren’t grinning and wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Careful, or I might take up your offer,” Dirk says in response, smirking when Jake grins at him. “But I’m fine for the most part. My duffel bag isn’t too heavy for you, is it?”

 

“Not by far, no,” Jake shakes his head. “Thank Christ you didn’t stuff your technological hootenannies in here.”

 

“Lucky you,” Dirk says with a roll of his eyes, chuckling when Jake purposely bumps into his hip. “Suppose you’ll be recounting various tales of your adventures while we’re heading there?”

 

Jake takes to the question with unsurprising ease, regaling him with numerous stories of how he’d excavated a peculiar animal’s skull in one of the ruins, how he hunted for food in the forest while stuck with only a few bullets, and so on. Dirk listens as intently as he always does, hand squeezing around Jake’s at certain intervals, and Jake squeezes back. It’s a comfort still novel to him, considering how Dave isn’t much for holding hands. Jake, meanwhile, is a tactile person- which works to both of their favors in certain ways.

 

Dirk is very much aware that Jake’s attractiveness isn’t the conventional sort, but he _is_ attractive. Very much so, in Dirk’s opinion. That is to say, his tactile nature can be both a comfort and a discomfort in certain situations. A comfort because Dirk needs it, needs to be touched and to touch; a discomfort because he is very much aware of his base needs in certain other times. Jake is hot, to put it simply. Dirk wants him not just for his charm, but also because he _wants_ him. He wants to put his hands on him, make him moan and come undone- he wants to have Jake inside of him like it’s a primal need that will burn and burn in his gut until it is satisfied.

 

It’s very discomfiting in the face of Jake’s naked body. Which he hasn’t seen yet, but he _definitely_ will at one point or another. Because who the hell goes to a hot spring and expects to keep his clothes on whilst there?

 

He’s snapped out of his musings when Jake halts in his movement and exclaims, “Here we are!”

 

In front of them is what looks to be a lake, but with a light steam hanging above the greenish blue waters. The surrounding land is grassy, a few trees littering the far-off edges of the hot spring, the air hot even just a few feet near the body of water.

 

That explains why Dirk had started sweating profusely a few minutes ago. “It would seem so,” he drawls, sighing inwardly at the loss of Jake’s hand in his when the brunet heads over to a far-away tree and hangs his bag there. “You’re certain about the heat?”

 

“As certain as I am of how insufferable your brobot is,” Jake assures, grinning when Dirk gives him a look devoid of amusement. “Come on then, no need to diddle about,” Jake urges, already taking off his button-up shirt as he steps closer to Dirk again. “Strip! Or do I have to do that job for you as well?” Jake grins.

 

“Oh no, I can handle this just fine,” Dirk warns, slipping out of his shirt with ease, before moving on to his lower regions. He folds up all of his clothes, holding onto them with one hand once he’s done and holding onto his shoes with the other. “Where are you putting yours?” He asks, keeping his gaze up at Jake’s face even after the brunet has stripped himself of all his clothing.

 

Jake doesn’t think to hide how he’s staring down at Dirk’s junk, which is both flattering and mildly discomfiting. “Jake,” Dirk tries again, hiding his laughter when Jake immediately snaps to attention and looks up at him. “Where are you putting your clothes?”

 

“Oh. Ah, just give me those,” Jake says, flustered as he grabs Dirk’s clothes and shoes and sets them alongside his own clothing on a tree stump near enough to the hot spring. “There we go,” he says in satisfaction, before heading back over to Dirk with some hesitance, as though unsure about his own nudity. Like he needs to actually hide anything, which is a ridiculous notion in Dirk’s opinion. If anything, he’d opt to have Jake in a state of undress more often than not- but that wasn’t a very wise option when they’re out in the forest. “Come on then,” Jake says eventually with a grin, holding out a hand to Dirk. “Let’s see if this warmth will ease you down.”

 

“If I’m burnt, it will be on your conscience,” Dirk deadpans in turn, although he takes Jake’s hand either way. Jake’s grin brightens at that, and Dirk can’t help from smiling in response. It’s contagious, what can he do?

 

He makes what seems to be a moaning sound once he starts lowering himself into the water, the sound trailing into a muffled grunt as he finds a rock to sit on beside Jake. It’s a good sort of hot, thank god. “I should commend you for finding this place,” Dirk begins as he looks up, before stuttering to a halt in his words when he notices Jake looking at him like he’s some sort of…what? Prey? Which is a stupid notion in itself, had it not been for the fact that Jake’s grip on his hand has tightened without the blond noticing until now. “Is there something on my face?” Dirk asks first off, starting to wonder if, perhaps, Jake is turned on. Dirk wouldn’t be surprised, considering his own condition.

 

“No,” Jake croaks out, thumb tracing nervous circles on Dirk’s hand as he keeps it submerged in the water. “Nothing.” He sucks in a breath when Dirk shifts closer, the blond’s thigh pressing against his own. “Dirk?”

 

“Yeah?” Dirk asks, raising a brow in amusement. It’s hard to resist the temptation of teasing Jake, honestly. “What is it?”

 

“Can I-” Jake swallows, releasing Dirk’s hand from his clasp before moving the grip around the blond’s wrist. “Can I touch you?”

 

“You already are,” Dirk points out, stifling a laugh when Jake practically _growls_ at him. “It’s still true.”

 

“I want to touch your dick, shitknickers,” Jake huffs, squeezing around Dirk’s wrist. “Is it okay?” He asks again, this time a little more hesitant.

 

As if Dirk could say no to him.

 

“Yeah,” Dirk answers, gasping when Jake wastes no time and twists himself to face Dirk, his free hand moving forward to press down and knead at his growing erection. “ _Fuck_ , you’re fast,” Dirk grunts, smiling when Jake starts to laugh. “No time for idling, is it?” He asks again, breathing becoming a little heavier as Jake’s hand curls around his length. His moan is stifled when Jake tugs, although the flush of his cheeks can’t be hidden. “Wait, I can-” he pushes himself forward, surprising Jake as he situates himself on the brunet’s lap. “Easier, yeah?” He smirks, before wrapping his own hand around Jake’s length. Jake moans in turn, his own grip on Dirk’s cock tightening, eliciting a pleasured moan from the blond. “S’good,” Dirk says softly, his voice trickling into a soft groan when Jake starts pumping his fist around his cock. “ _Jake._ ”

 

“Feeling a bit hot, aren’t we?” Jake asks, something like mischief gleaming in his eyes when he gives a particularly hard pump around Dirk’s cock. “Tell me, Dirk,” Jake practically purrs, gaining newfound confidence at the sight of Dirk squirming and flushing a dark red on his lap. “Tell me how it feels.”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Dirk moans, sucking in a breath when Jake flicks his wrist to one side. “Mm, that’s g- _ah_ \- good,” He pants, pumping his own hand around Jake’s length as he tamps down the urge to _writhe_ on Jake’s lap. It takes a while of messy fumbling before Dirk grows frustrated, swatting away Jake’s hand from his cock (“ _Here, just let me-_ ”) before pressing closer, a shiver rolling down his spine as he instinctively grinds against Jake. “ _Fuck_ yeah, this is much better,” he pants, laughing breathlessly when Jake roughly grips at his hips and pulls him closer. The laugh dies down into a moan when Jake grinds right up against him, his body quivering with pent-up tension as he gives up and just holds onto Jake, his arms wound around the brunet’s neck as he mindlessly rocks his hips harder and faster, the rhythm disappearing after he feels more of the heat uncoiling in his loins. “More, Jake, _please._ ”

 

Jake grunts in response and grips his hips a little tighter, keeping him close as he rocks his hips against Dirk’s, something of a wild grin appearing on his lips when the blond spreads his legs open for him. Dirk is mumbling, voice breathy, words twining together until they’re barely understandable as he moves against Jake’s hold. “ _Hah_ , that feels good- nn! Ngh, I can’t-”

 

“Can’t what?” Jake huffs, green eyes half-lidded as he gives a hard thrust of his hips, earning a muffled moan from Dirk. “You’re not making any sense, Dirk.”

 

“I can’t take you fucking teasing me- ah! _Jake,_ ” Dirk moans, his arms unwinding themselves from Jake’s neck to stretch out, scrabbling for purchase on the brunet’s back. He ends up clawing at the dark skin with dull nails, getting a growl from Jake for his efforts. “Oh g-god please, hah, _touch me._ ”

 

Dirk almost sobs when Jake brushes his hand against their cocks, the touch only in passing before moving lower to cup at his ass. “That’s not what I meant, J- _ah!_ ” He cries out in surprise, not expecting Jake’s fingers (and they were fucking _thick_ , christ) to prod at his hole. “Jake!”

 

“I like it when you scream my name,” Jake says, almost as though it were a serious thought, before moving to slide his finger in just a little more into Dirk’s hole. “How’s that feel? S’it good?” He asks, words meshing together as he watches and _feels_ Dirk grinding wantonly on his lap.

 

“Please, _please,_ let me come,” Dirk groans, face hidden in his arms, the dark flush reaching up to his ears as he impulsively rocks his hips back against Jake’s finger. A strangled moan escapes him when he feels his head being tugged back by his hair, his amber eyes caught in Jake’s stare as he tries to remember how to breathe. “Jake-”

 

“Look at me,” Jake says, voice low as he moves his hand away from Dirk’s ass and wraps it around his waist, keeping the blond close as he moans for more. “I want to see you when you reach your climax, Dirk. I want you to _scream my name_. Can you do that for me?”

 

“ _God_ yes.” Dirk sucks in a breath, baring his neck to Jake as a confirmation of his submission, before keening when Jake takes the bait and bites into his neck without so much as a warning. It’s fucking _hot_ in so many ways that Dirk couldn’t even think straight, his thoughts filled with Jake’s green-eyed gaze burning hot on his skin and his hand gripping hard enough to leave a bruise on his hip. “I- nn- I’m c-close, I-” he yelps when Jake moves a hand down between them and grips both of their cocks, pumping with a speed that told of a nearing peak. It’s when Jake presses down on the head of his cock, teasing a finger into his slit, that he comes- his cry of Jake’s name loud and clear as he blanks out for more than half a second.

 

He’s quivering in the wake of his orgasm when Jake growls, soft lips suddenly covering his. He kisses back with all the fervor he can muster, his hands reaching up to tangle in black locks as Jake moans into his mouth, the brunet’s climax making him press deeper and harder into the kiss until Dirk’s lips feel bruised in a pleasurably good way.

 

They’re both breathing heavily once they’ve pulled away, almost looking like they’re basking in the afterglow, when Dirk literally slumps into Jake’s open arms after a while of quivering in his place on Jake’s lap, his whole body radiating heat both from the coitus and the heat of the spring. “Dirk?” Jake shakes him by the shoulder, concern etched all over his face when the blond says nothing. “Dirk!”

 

“Huh?” Dirk mumbles, snapping out of his hazy state, shaking his head as he looks up at Jake. “What?”

 

“You- I think you conked out for a moment there,” Jake says, the amusement and worry playing on his face. “Are you alright?”

 

Dirk takes a moment to breathe, letting things sink in, before he grunts and lets his head fall onto Jake’s shoulder. “We’re never doing this again.”

 

Jake laughs. “The heat got to you, I presume?”

 

“You presume right.”

 

Jake grins, nuzzling into Dirk’s temple, before laughing when Dirk slaps at his arm in retaliation. “In another place, then,” he says, his grin widening when Dirk perks up, the reaction none too noticeable (but Jake just _knows_ that it’s there). The blond nods.

 

It’s only just the beginning of the day, after all.


End file.
